


То, чего никогда не будет

by Fuurin444, K_Project_team



Series: К пятилетию канона [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team





	То, чего никогда не будет

Над ними — два меча, которые весят, как целый мир, даже если собственное существование без силы таинственного артефакта уже давно невозможно представить. Проще говоря, повседневная реальность, какой бы фантастичной она ни была для постороннего.  
Между ними — районы Шизуме, личностные различия, долг и обязательства, вера клансменов, история недопониманий и стычек, а также вереница дней, из которой составляется привычный уклад вещей. В общем, ничего такого, что нельзя было бы превозмочь, объяснить, скрыть, обойти или проигнорировать.  
Правда в том, что люди не умирают друг без друга (истина сентиментальных новелл — ложь), но умирают друг от друга (а это — жестокая правда), и один из них должен стать смертью другого, поэтому никто никогда не сделает последний шаг навстречу — из-за тысячи тысяч человеческих жизней, в которых тот самый день останется всего лишь обычной средой.


End file.
